Broken
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Sequel to "Before The War". Set during and after the Prison vs Woodbury war. "No one touched his woman." Caryl. Rated T for Dixon mouth and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: This is the sequel to "Before The War". I really didn't know what to call it. It only makes sense for the first little bit of the story, maybe further if you look really deep into the story but you know. Anyway, it is still Caryl. I hope you enjoy lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Blood. It was all over. The Governor had come, and he had many men. The group was able to kill most of them, but even then, they were still outnumbered. Carol couldn't fight anymore. She had lost sight of the others in the bloodshed. She needed to go inside the prison, get Judith, and run. And that's what she did. Judith's cries were barely audible over the gunfire. She scooped the crying infant in her arms, grabbed one of the blankets, and ran. She knew where to hide. And she hoped that Daryl would find her there after it was all over.

Carol quickly closed the door to the closet sized room. It was where she was locked up for two days after the walkers invaded. Daryl found her there once before, she just hoped he would find here again. Judith was still crying, and she tried her best to silence the wails. Carol could still hear the guns being fired from outside, but it was quieter in the basement where she sought refuge. She said a silent prayer, hoping it would all end soon. They didn't need to lose anymore people. Ever since they got to the prison, they lost so many. T-Dog, Lori, Merle, Oscar, Axel. So many good people, gone. Carol closed her eyes, and held the baby close. 'Please, let it all end.' she thought, and listened to the war that was going on beyond the walls around her.

Carol opened her eyes. The gun shots had stopped, and all was quiet. She didn't dare leave the room, in case the worst had happened, and she was the only one left. There was no way of telling if anyone survived. She just had to hope that they did.

Whispering. She could hear the sounds of two people whispering in the distance, and she could hear footsteps coming closer. She didn't move a muscle, and was thankful that Judith had fallen asleep. The possibility of it being The Governor was very high, and that's what scared her the most. She stared at the door as she heard the two people stop infront of it. 'Please be Daryl.' she prayed. The door swung open violently, and Carol backed up against the wall. It wasn't Daryl. Not even close. She shielded the baby as the man looked down at her.

"Well well, what do we have here? Looks like one of them tried to hide. And what's that?" He smirked and reached for Judith.

"Don't you dare touch her." Carol snapped, and glared at the man.

The man just laughed. "She's got some fire, doesn't she?" He looked back at the other man behind him. Then, he nodded, and two men came in and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Carol shouted. She still held onto Judith, protecting the infant from the men.

"Grab the baby, too." He smirked.

"No! Leave her alone!" Carol kicked one of the men in the shin. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave her."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt the child. She will be useful however. We need some leverage over Rick." He grinned. Carol refused to let them take Judith. The man just sighed, and allowed her to keep hold of the baby. When they got back to Woodbury, they'd take the baby then.

Carol struggled to get free from the two mens grip. It was useless, however. They were too strong for her. She had one last thing to try. And she hoped it would work somehow. She knew it wouldn't save her, but it might let them know, if they heard, that she was introuble and where to find her. She braced herself, and then screamed. "Daryl!" The leader of the men slapped her hard across the face.

"You better shut your mouth, or we won't be so kind to the child afterall." He threatened. Carol looked at the baby she held onto, and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Daryl could have sworn he heard Carol. But he didn't think anything of it. After all the events, it was probably just in his head. He was surprised that everyone survived, or atleast, most of them. He had lost sight of Carol in the mix of gun shots. He didn't know if she was alive, if she had run, or if she was gone. Her gun was left on the ground, and he couldn't see her anywhere outside. He just hoped he was wrong, and that she was inside the prison. The Governor's men had been defeated. The rest of them had ran, and The Governor had disappeared. They had won, this time anyway. Daryl figured this wasn't the end. The next time he came back, he would kill The Governor. That sick fuck killed his brother and left him to turn. It was the hardest moment in Daryl's life, putting down his own brother. But he had to do it. He couldn't let Merle be like that, one of _them_. There was no time to think about that now, he and Rick needed to find the others.

"Dad!" Daryl heard Carl call out. He and Rick turned around to see Carl running toward them, with Hershel and Beth behind him. He seemed very panicked.

"What is it Carl?" Rick knelt down and hugged his son before Carl answered.

"It's Judith!" Daryl could tell the boy had been crying.

"What about her?" Daryl saw worry flood Rick's eyes. Was lil' asskicker dead? He hoped not.

"She's gone! I-I can't find her anywhere! Glenn and Maggie couldn't find her either!" Carl was worried sick for his baby sister. Daryl started to think. No one would've known Judith was in there, except one person.

"We can't find Carol either." Beth spoke out.

Daryl's heart started to race. He had heard her. She shouted, for him. It wasn't in his head. She must've grabbed Judith during the gunfire and hid somewhere. "Shit." Daryl growled.

Rick turned to look at Daryl. "What?"

"Carol." Daryl sighed. "She had Judith. I heard her shout earlier, but I thought nothin' of it. I thought it was in my head. My ears were still ringin' from the guns."

"You mean she had Judith and is still alive?" Carl looked to Daryl. A small amount of hope filled the young boy's eyes. Daryl just nodded. Alive, but who knew for how long. Something must have happened to her. Then it came to him. The Governor had disappeared, and suddenly Carol was missing? Coincidence? Not likely.

"The Governor. I bet that sick fucker took her and Judith." Daryl's hands balled into fists as he thought about what that man would do to her. They had to go get them, and quick. "I'm goin' after them." Daryl started for the prison to get his crossbow and knife.

"No Daryl." Rick grabbed his arm. Daryl whipped around, anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at the man. "We can't. Not now. That's just what he'll want. If we want to keep her and Judith safe, we need to wait. If we go now, he'll probably kill her. Do you really want that?" Rick glared at Daryl.

Daryl knew that Rick was right, but he didn't want him to be. The longer Carol stayed in Woodbury, the more The Governor could... He didn't want to imagine, after what he almost did to Maggie. "Fine. Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait. Andrea is still in Woodbury, if she finds out Carol is there, I'm sure she'll do something to help her. But either way, we can't go right away." Rick let go of Daryl.

"Well then when do we go?" Daryl was desperate to get her back. After he lost Merle, Carol was all he had, and if she was gone, he didn't know what to do.

"We need time to recover. We'll talk more tomorrow, but I can tell you one thing, we'll have to strike at night." Rick walked past Daryl, and into the prison. Daryl looked down at the ground. Hopefully they would go get her soon, because he didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't want to leave her there for too long, not in the hands of The Governor. He never normally prayed, but this time, he did. He prayed that Carol would be safe, and that The Governor didn't put his hands on her, because if he did, Daryl could guarentee he would suffer a slow and painful death. No one touched his woman.

_**A/N: That was the first chapter of Broken. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thats right, his woman. Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like I planned! I get easily distracted, it's a bad habbit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Broken! Thank you for the reviews on it as well! So, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Milton!" The Governor was back from the war with the prison. Milton feared that they had killed the innocent people at the prison. They weren't a threat to Woodbury, he figured that out when he talked with Hershel.

"So you're back. Did you win?" Milton asked as he approached.

"We lost quite a few unfortunately. But this isn't the end." The Governor sighed. "Anyway, I need you to keep an eye on Andrea. Make sure she doesn't try to leave again."

"I thought you couldn't find her?" Milton questioned. He remembered when Andrea left, Phillip went to search for her, but came back empty handed. Or had he?

"I saw her on my way back, picked her up. Anyway, if you could, I'd appreciate it." Phillip walked away, leaving Milton on the street. Milton, however, didn't believe The Governor had just found her. Not at all.

Andrea had been strapped to the chair for a very long time. She didn't even know how long, she lost track. She looked up as Phillip walked in.

"Hello again." He smiled and took the tape off her mouth. Andrea stayed silent and just glared at him. Whatever he was going to do, he better get it over with. "Very chatty I see. You're off the hook. This time. But I've alerted Martinez and the other watch groups, you aren't leaving this town again." He unstrapped her from the chair. The whole time, Andrea was wondering what his game was.

"Why are you doing this?" Andrea glared at him and stood up. She felt very weird, after sitting in that chair for so long.

"Thought I'd give you one last chance." Something in his eyes revealed he was lying, but right now, she wasn't about to question her freedom. Well, it was sort of a freedom, not entirely. Without saying another word to him, she bolted down the hallways, and out of that torture room.

* * *

Carol opened her eyes, only to find herself strapped to a chair. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was being forced into a truck with Judith, and then everything was a blur after that. She looked around the room, there was very little light, and concrete walls. She looked to the side and her eyes widened.

"So I see you spotted my little tools." Carol's eyes darted to the familiar voice. He stood there in the shadows, but she could still see the smirk on his face. What was he going to do to her? "Don't worry Carol. I'm not going to use those, not yet." When did he figure out her name? "I won't use them at all, if you cooperate."

"How?" Carol was slightly curious as to what he wanted. No matter what it was, she was still going to say no.

"Well, you're very close with one of the strongest members of the prison group. I'd have never guessed if you hadn't called for him." He wanted Daryl? Not a chance.

"I'm not going to help you with anything. I don't care what you do, you can kill me for all I care, but I'm not selling out my family." Carol glared at him as he walked closer.

"Well that's a shame." He smirked. He looked down at his tools, but decided against them. He wasn't going to use them unless he really needed to. Without warning, he hit her with as much force as he could get. The sound of his hand hitting the side of her face echoed in the room. He waited for her to react, break down, but she did nothing. She was a lot stronger than she appeared. He was about to strike her again, when a voice called out.

* * *

Milton had seen Andrea rush out of The Governor's little torture chamber. So, he went to investigate. He went to the little area above where he and Andrea had gone before. When he got there, he saw The Governor walk in, and one of the prison's member's in the chair. She was a smaller woman who seemed a little older, not a whole lot older, maybe fourty? He watched as the scene unfolded. He heard her refuse, and he knew what Phillip was going to do the moment he looked at his tools. No way was he going to let that happen. He quickly raced out of the room, he had to distract The Governor, find Andrea, and help this woman escape.

* * *

"Phillip!" Milton called out.

"What?" The Governor growled in response. Now was not the time.

"Martinez wants to speak with you." Milton came up with the lie on the spot. He glanced behind him and saw Andrea on the road. Perfect, if she could stay there, then his little lie might buy them enough time.

Phillip sighed and looked back at Carol. "Don't go anywhere." He snickered at his own joke and then walked out. Carol's cheek hurt immensely, but she tried her best to ignore it, and looked for a possible way she could escape.

"Andrea, you need to come with me." Milton said quickly to Andrea before starting to walk back to the torture chamber.

Andrea quickly followed him, but stopped when she realized where he was going. "You aren't tricking me into going back in there." She hissed and started to walk away, but Milton grabbed her arm.

"It's not that. Just come on!" Andrea reluctanly followed him. He looked around before opening the door.

* * *

Carol heard the door open, and she was afraid that he was back. She was surprised to see another man with glasses appear from the hallway. "Who are you? Another one of his henchman? Come to take me somewhere else?" Carol glared.

"Not exactly." Milton looked back down the hallway.

"Carol?" Andrea came running as soon as she heard the woman speak. She raised a hand to her mouth as she saw that Carol's lip was bleeding and her cheek was very red. So that was why he let her go, to put Carol in her place. "Oh my god!" Andrea ran to the chair. Now she understood why Milton brought her here, to help Carol escape.

Carol looked up at Andrea. "You didn't do it." Was all she said to her. She was glad to see her friend, but she was also slightly angry at Andrea for not killing him when she had the chance.

"You don't understand Carol. I couldn't, not then. Is everyone alright?" Andrea had a very worried look on her face.

"I wouldn't know. Your boyfriend kidnapped me before I had the chance to see them." Carol looked away then. She hated to be so rude to Andrea.

"Phillip isn't my boyfriend. Not anymore. Believe me, I want him dead just as much as you do." Andrea looked back at Milton. "How the hell are we supposed to get her out of here without The Governor seeing us?" When she saw Milton look away, she sighed in frustration. "You brought me here, only to not have a plan?" She sighed. "Alright, go distract him. I'll get her out of here." Milton nodded and left as fast as he could. Andrea examined the chair and finally figured out how to get her free.

"Now what?" Carol asked as she was finally free.

"Come on, I'll take you out the back, I know where to get you out safely without anyone seeing you." Andrea motioned for Carol to follow, but then Carol remembered. Judith.

"I can't." Carol shook her head.

"What?" Andrea looked back at her. "And why the hell not?"

"He has Judith! I'm not leaving without that baby!" Carol crossed her arms.

"He has Judith?!" Andrea didn't know what to think. She also didn't know where he would hide the baby. Shit. She looked around, and then thought of something. "Come on." She grabbed Carol's arm, and headed to the room where she and Milton first discovered The Governor's torture chair.

* * *

Daryl sat in the cell where Carol normally stayed. Right now, he was a wreck. He didn't let it show, of course, but inside, he was completely lost. Merle was gone, and now Carol was gone. Both because of that fucking Governor. He wished Rick would've killed him when they had that meeting a while back. Just then, Rick appeared in the doorway.

"Daryl, we have to talk." Rick stepped inside the small cell. "The others have decided when we should go to Woodbury."

Daryl looked up then. "When?"

"We're going tomorrow night. I don't what he's planning on doing with Judith, but either way, after what he did to you, I don't want to take any chances. Me, you and Michonne are going to make the trip there." Rick finished his statement.

Daryl nodded, and Rick left the cell after that. Thank fuck. He didn't want to wait much longer, god only knew what he was doing to Carol. Just the thought of him touching her at all pissed him off. He wanted him dead. And with any luck, he'd be the one to kill him. He just hoped that for now, she was safe. 'Don't worry Carol, tomorrow, we'll come get ya. You won't have to be scared no more.' He thought to himself before leaving the cell as well.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: I really appreciate your reviews and all the love you show me! Thats why I call you lovelies, cause you're all lovely! Thank you! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Broken!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol, you stay here. Don't move, don't make any noise, just stay here out of sight." Andrea had a very serious look on her face. Carol just nodded, and stayed where Andrea told her to. Andrea quickly ran out of the building. She stopped when she saw Milton talking to The Governor. His appartment was right behind them. She had to figure out how to get there without being seen. "Shit." She whispered to herself. She noticed Milton glance at her. She waved her hands, signalling him to get The Governor away from there. She let out a sigh of relief as Milton lead The Governor elsewhere. Quickly, Andrea slipped into his appartment, and up to his room.

* * *

Daryl was very anxious to get going. It was only around noon, so he still had a good eight hours before they left. He didn't know if he could go that long before the worry combined with his anger, pushed him over the edge.

"Carol's strong." Daryl was startled by the voice. He looked back to see Carl standing behind him. "I'm sure she's fine." Carl looked up at Daryl. "She probably whooped his ass." Daryl couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ya think so huh?" Daryl thought on it for a moment. He doubted she did that much, but she probably didn't go down without a fight. "Well, hope you're right kid."

"I bet she protected Judith with all her strength too." Carl looked down at the ground. Daryl knew the kid was very worried about his little sister.

"I bet she did. She'd give her life to protect lil' asskicker." Daryl sighed. "That's what worries me."

* * *

"Where are you hiding Judith..." Andrea stepped into The Governor's little room. She noticed something moving on the floor. She quickly walked over, and saw Judith wrapped up in her blanket. "Oh there you are." She smiled and picked up Judith. Thankfully, Judith wasn't crying. Andrea glanced out the window. The Governor was no where to be found. Hopefully, Milton was still with him. Just as quickly as she entered, she ran out of the building, back to Carol.

Carol heard footsteps and froze. She hoped that it was Andrea. She looked to the side and was thankful to see the youn blonde returning with Judith in her arms. "You found her, oh thank goodness!" Carol smiled and took the baby from Andrea. She hugged her close to her chest. "So what's the plan now?"

"I'm going to get you out of here. Milton can't distract The Governor forever. Let's go!" Carol nodded, and followed Andrea out the back of the building.

* * *

The Governor walked back into the small room where he kept Carol. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw she wasn't there. He thought only one thing. Milton. He ran out the door and saw Milton standing there. He made his way over to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and glared at him. "Where is she?" He growled.

"Who?" Milton tried his best to play it cool, like he didn't have a clue what Phillip was talking about.

"You know exactly who. She was in that room, and now she isn't. Where did you hide her?" The Governor shoved Milton against the wall.

Milton was secretly happy that his plan worked, but he didn't know what would happen to him now. "Well, I don't know what happened to her, b-but I saw Andrea over there when you went to talk to Martinez.." He didn't want to sell out Andrea, but right now, he didn't have a choice. He knew Andrea and Carol must have escaped by now.

"And you LET her?!" Phillip shouted, and let go of Milton. "Damn it. I told you to keep an eye on her!" He stormed off. He had to get to Martinez, tell everyone to keep an eye out for Andrea. Now way was she going to escape. Just as he climbed up to talk to Martinez, he saw a flash of blonde in the distance. His eyes narrowed. "Keep an eye on things." He told Martinez, and went to get his truck. She was not getting away.

* * *

Andrea froze when she heard the sound of The Governor's truck. "Shit! We gotta run!" She grabbed Carol's arm and ran down the road. The sound of the truck got closer and closer. "In here!" She quickly turned and the two of them headed into the forest. There was no way he could follow them in there, the trees were too close together.

"What's wrong Andrea?" Carol asked as Andrea continued to pull her farther and farther from the road.

"He's following us!" Andrea shouted. Carol was worried now. Just then, Judith started crying. This was worse. Judith's cries would indicate their location, and attract walkers.

"Andrea we have to stop!" Carol said as she tried her best to calm the baby.

"There is no time Carol. We have to get to the prison!" Andrea was in panick mode. It was a game of cat and mouse. The memories of The Governor chasing her through that warehouse flashed before her. The both of them jumped as a bullet flew past them. "Oh god." Andrea tugged Carol's arm and continued to run.

"You can't hide forever!" The Governor shouted with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly where she was going. The forest didn't go on forever. He jumped in his truck, and sped off to meet them.

* * *

Carol was exhausted. They had been running for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to say anything to Andrea, but right now, she feared that Andrea was lost. She kept going different directions, and Carol was sure they passed that tree more than once. "Andrea please, I can't go on much longer." Carol was lagging behind.

"Just a little further." Andrea said, and continued on her way. Then, she stopped. "We gotta run!" She whispered, and bolted in another direction. She couldn't grab Carol's arm, since she had taken Judith after Carol couldn't hold her anymore. She didn't look back to see if Carol was behind her. Her mind was set on escaping The Governor. She had seen his truck through the trees, and knew he was waiting.

Carol sighed and started to run, but she was grabbed from behind. She was about to yell for Andrea, but a hand was placed over her mouth. Now she knew why Andrea ran.

"Shhh. Thought you could escape huh? That was a stupid thought you know. Now get in the truck." The Governor shoved her in the back seat and quickly locked the door. He hopped in the drivers seat, and started to truck. He could see Andrea running, but he decided to just let her run. He had more important things to do.

* * *

Andrea smiled as she looked at the prison. The sun was just starting to set when she got there. "We made it Carol." Andrea turned around, but found no Carol. "Carol?" She called out again, looking into the forest to see if she could spot her. Nothing. there was no sign of anyone. "Oh no..." She should have looked back earlier. She should have made sure Carol was behind her. Now here she was, safe, back at the prison, while Carol was probably back in Woodbury. She didn't want to imagine what would happen to her now. There was no time to think about the possibilities, she had to get to the prison and get back to Woodbury. She saw a familiar redneck in the distance, and started to run again.

"Daryl! Daryl open the gate!" Daryl turned around, slightly confused. He saw Andrea banging on the gate, holding something small in her arms. He raised his crossbow, shooting a walker that got close to her before opening the gate. There she was, holding Judith. His mind instantly went to Carol.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking past her.

Andrea's face turned from relief to sadness. "Daryl... I helped her escape, honestly I did."

"Where is she!" Daryl asked again, raising his voice. If she had been bit, or killed, Daryl would probably lose it.

"The Governor was chasing us. I thought we lost him when I saw his truck. I told Carol we had to run, and I made the stupid mistake of not looking back to make sure she was behind me! I... I think he got her." Daryl turned away from Andrea when he heard Rick and Michonne run out. Daryl was extremely furious right now, at both Andrea and The Governor.

"Andrea!" Rick ran up to her and took Judith from her arms. When he looked over at Daryl, he knew something was wrong. "Carol..."

"She's still in Woodbury. I helped her escape, I was going to bring her back here, but The Governor had found us again. I didn't look back like I should have. We have to get there now, he won't be at all pleased with what happened. Carol is in serious danger now." Andrea had a very worried look on her face as she spoke to Rick.

"Why are we all standin' around here! Lets go!" Daryl growled and headed for the vehicles. Michonne followed him, and Rick handed the baby to Carl who was standing nearby. Daryl honked the horn for them to hurry up, Carol was in danger, and he needed to get there fast. When the two of them finally got in the car, he sped off down the road, toward that godforsaken town known as Woodbury.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading that! Please R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: I want you all to know, I read every single review you guys leave! From the short and to the point ones, and the long detailed ones. All of them. It means so much to me to get followers on my stories and favorites! Thank you all! Enjoy chapter 4!**_

The Governor paced around the room in frustration. He had threatened Carol with everything he knew, and she still wasn't backing down. She was a strong one, he had to admire that. Much stronger than Andrea had ever been. Andrea. It hit him right then. The perfect thing to do. The prison group obviously cared about her, especially that one redneck. If he could somehow get rid of Daryl, then that group would be weak. He smirked to himself at his new plan. If he could get Carol to stay here with him, that redneck would be crushed. They'd be weak, because their strongest member would emotionally unstable. It was genius.

"I have a new plan for you, Carol." He grinned at her.

"What? Are you going to do to me what you did to Maggie? I told you, do whatever you have to, but I'm not selling them out." Carol glared as he walked around her, that stupid grin still on his face.

"Oh no no, not that." Phillip laughed. "You seem to be very strong, much stronger than Andrea ever was. The people would trust you. That's why you're going to stay here. I won't torture you. It would be a great life for you here. You wouldn't have to worry about walkers or your safety. You are well protected here."

"I wouldn't stay here even if it was the last safe place on earth. I'd rather die than stay in this hell hole." Carol snapped at him. He was out of his mind to think she would even consider staying here.

"I thought you might say that." He smiled and knelt down beside her. "You see, I know more than you think. I know how close you are with everyone at that prison. How much they must care for you. How much you must care for them. Especially that redneck Daryl. I know they'll be coming for you tonight. All my men are prepared, and have every entrance blocked. As soon as your little friends show up, my men will take them to me. I have the power over everyone in this town. The people here fear those at the prison, believe they're a threat to our safety. I only want to please them."

"What are you getting at?" Carol narrowed her eyes.

"Well, to get to the point. You have two choices. Stay here with me, and I'll let your friends go. I'll even let you say goodbye to them. Or you can refuse, and I'll kill them." He leaned in close to her face. "Better yet, I'll throw them into the walker pits, so they can die slow and painful while you sit there and watch, unable to do anything." Carol's heart broke at the image of her group being eaten alive infront of her. He found her one weak spot. If she stayed here, she could live with herself knowing they'd be safe. But if she refused, her friends would die while she watched, helpless. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't want to stay here, she didn't want to leave Daryl, but if it meant he would be safe, she would do it.

"So, do we have a deal?" The Governor smirked.

"Fine..." Carol sighed, defeated.

"Excellent." He stood up, the smirk still on his face. "I'm sure you'll learn to love Woodbury." The way he said it sent chills down Carol's spine. She was almost certain that wasn't the only thing she would be forced to 'love'. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I'll bring your friends to you, so you can say goodbye." With that, he left the room. Carol closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her cheek.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Andrea made their way through the forest, eyes peeled for walkers. It was darker now, and the walkers got more active. They could see some light from Woodbury, which meant they were close. Daryl just wanted to get Carol and get back to the prison. And if he was lucky, kill The Governor while he was at it.

"He'll be expecting us." Andrea said quietly. "We'll have to keep it down and not draw attention to ourselves."

"No shit." Daryl growled. Right now he was pissed at Andrea for leaving Carol behind.

"Look, I thought she was right behind me, honest!" Andrea felt bad enough for losing Carol, but to have Daryl pissed at her didn't make her feel any better.

"Well she wasn't. You shoulda known to look back 'n see if she was there!" Daryl glared at her in the dark.

"Atleast I was able to bring Judith back safe and sound, no one cares that I did that!" Andrea could see his glare, and she glared right back at him.

"Hey! Now is not the time for this. You two can settle it when we get Carol back to the prison. Now shut it and keep moving!" Rick eyed the both of them. Daryl just muttered something and kept on walking. Finally, they could see the buildings of Woodbury in their sights.

"So nice of you to drop by." Everyone stopped as The Governor appeared infront of them. He had been watching for them. Daryl raised his crossbow, ready to shoot the fucker right there. "Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything to you. Carol asked me to bring you to her, and that's exactly what I'm doing. No harm meant." Phillip smiled and raised his hands up.

"You sick fuck, what have you done to her?" Daryl shouted at him. He didn't care if every walker within a hundred miles heard him.

"I didn't do anything to her. She made the decision all on her own."

"What decision?" Daryl glared at The Governor as he opened the gate.

"Come on in and you'll find out." Daryl looked back at everyone else. They knew they couldn't trust him. Daryl kept his crossbow raised as he passed The Governor, everyone following behind him.

"Alright, so where the hell is she?" Daryl aimed his crossbow at The Governor's face.

"Easy there. She's right in here, come with me." Phillip opened the door and headed inside. He had moved Carol from the torture room into an abandoned room they used for storage. "She's right in there." The Governor moved out of the way as Daryl walked quickly into the room.

* * *

Carol's heart was racing. She didn't know how to say to Daryl that she was staying. She would explain to him that it was to keep the prison group safe, he would understand, wouldn't he? She heard voices from outside the door. One of them was Daryl, and the other was The Governor. Carol felt tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

Daryl opened the door and saw Carol standing there. She looked worried, nervous. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. "What did he do to you?" He asked quietly.

Carol took in a deep breath. She figured she best get to the point right away. "I'm not coming back to the prison."

Daryl immediately dropped his hand from her arm. "What?"

"I'm not coming back..." She whispered, the tears coming back. This time, she didn't force them away, only let them fall.

Daryl felt many emotions right now. Anger was the main one. "What the fuck do ya mean ya ain't comin' back?" He growled at her, his eyes were cold as he waited for a response.

"I'm just not. I'm staying here." Carol hated herself right now, for having to do this to Daryl.

"Why the fuck would you stay in this hell hole?" Daryl moved closer to her, anger still clear on his face.

"It's the only way to keep you safe." She whispered. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. Daryl could see now, that this wasn't her choice, she was forced into it.

"What did he say to you. What did he threaten you with?" The anger had disappeared from his face as he brought her into his embrace.

"He was going to kill you Daryl. You and everyone else. I can't handle that, because he'd make me watch. I'm doing this to protect you." Carol whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Daryl felt the anger come back again. That fucker. Daryl was not going to stand for this. They both heard gun shots and turned, thinking it came from one of the group members.

"Phillip! Walkers! They entered through the main gate!" Milton shouted into the room as more gunshots were fired. By the sounds of all the shots, it must have been a big herd of walkers.

"Shit!" The Governor growled. He couldn't just leave the walkers to the guard team, but he also couldn't leave the prison group alone. Before he could think, walkers started to fill the storage room. Rick, Michonne, Andrea, and The Governor started firing shots. Daryl pushed Carol behind him and shot an arrow through the skull of a walker. There were so many walkers in the room, and The Governor was distracted. Daryl grabbed Carol and snuck past everyone, running out of the storage room and onto the streets of Woodbury. There were walkers all over, but the people one watch seemed to have good control of the situation. Daryl had to think quick, and he bolted with Carol, and headed to the forest. They could make a quick turn to the streets and keep going to the truck. When they looked back, they saw Rick and Michonne running towards them, Andrea not far behind.

"Come on!" Daryl growled as he ran, still having a firm grip on Carol's arm. There surprisingly weren't as many walkers on the street as he thought, they must all be in Woodbury by now. Daryl just hoped that The Governor died a slow death. He could see the car from here, and it made him speed up. He and Carol were the first ones there, and he quickly got in the drivers seat. As soon as Carol was in the passenger seat, he sped down the street towards Rick and the others. They quickly got in, just in time as a few more walkers stumbled out of the forest. Daryl hit the gas pedal, and they drove off back to the prison, hopefully to never see Woodbury again.

* * *

"They're back!" Carl shouted to the others as he heard the car in the distance. Glenn and Maggie came running out to open the gate for them.

"You found her!" Glenn said to Daryl as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah. Almost didn't come back with her, but a herd attacked the town, so we got to escape." Rick stated as he stepped out of the car.

"Almost? What do you mean by that?" Maggie asked as she stood beside Glenn.

"Governor told her he'd kill us if she didn't stay with him there." Daryl said as Carol walked toward them. She gave Glenn and Maggie a hug before standing next to Daryl. For the first time in her life, she was thankful a herd came around.

"All I can say is, if he survives, he won't be finished with us." Andrea sighed. Everyone knew this was true. He would come back for them, and most likely for Carol. "He's not going to rest until we're all dead."

"That's why we kill him first." Daryl growled. "I'll do it myself if I gotta. He shows his face 'round here, I'll stick a bolt right through his other eye."

"I know you will." Andrea smirked, but it quickly faded. "Something tells me, he isn't dead."

"Hell, he probably ain't. But he will be." Daryl was determined to kill this man. After he caused this group so much suffering already. They lost Oscar, Axel, and almost lost Carol. He was going to pay for everything he's ever done. Daryl was sure of that.

_**A/N: May seem a little far fetched, but I actually believe he'd do something like that. He's just that freaky. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: That was a dramatic last chapter by the way. Haha! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Alright, are we all set?" Rick asked as Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie stood around the vehicle.

"We're ready." Glenn spoke for both him and Maggie. The four of them were going on a run into a town nearby. They were running low on food for themselves and for the baby.

Daryl glanced back and saw Carol was about to take the next watch with Andrea. "Hold on." Daryl walked over to where Carol was standing. "Hey." He said as he stopped infront of her.

"Hey. Going on your run now huh?" Carol smiled at him. She was glad to be back at the prison with her family. She wouldn't have been able to last at Woodbury for even a day.

"Yeah. Just wanted to tell ya to stay safe." Daryl ran his hand through his hair. He still wasn't very good at this whole 'relationship' thing. He wanted it, but he didn't know how it worked, since he'd never been in a real relationship before. The whole concept was foreign to him.

Carol smiled. "Nine lives." She chuckled. Before he turned away, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You stay safe too."

"Don't gotta worry 'bout me." Daryl gave her a small smile before heading back to the group.

Carol watched them as they drove off, a smile still on her face. She didn't notice Andrea standing behind her. When she turned around, she almost had a heart attack. "You scared me!" Carol raised a hand to her chest.

"You and Daryl sure are lovey aren't you?" Andrea raised a brow, a smirk on her lips.

"I wouldn't say that. It's not like we pounce on each other as soon as we see one another." Carol laughed at the thought.

"Maybe not in public." Andrea pushed on. Carol just rolled her eyes. Her and Daryl didn't have to show unlimited amounts of affection to each other to know they cared. Carol was fine with the way they were. Suddenly they heard a vehicle speeding down the road. "That can't be them already..." Andrea squinted her eyes to see. Her eyes then went wide. "Carol, hide, now!"

"What? Why? I can take care of myself." Carol stood her ground.

"The Governor, thats why! That son of a bitch is still alive!" Carol's eyebrows raised, but she didn't run. She had a feeling he was here for her, and she would stand up and face him. She wasn't afraid.

Carol walked over to the gate where he was standing. He looked beat, from the walker attack. He also looked very pissed off.

"So we meet again." He looked at her, his face expressionless. "Our deal still stands you little bitch." He spat.

"I'm not going back with you, I'm where I belong. Why don't you go torture some other survivor group, we've done nothing to you. It's been all you." Carol glared at him. She wasn't about to take any of his shit.

"I have a trailer full of walkers, I'm not afraid to let them loose into the prison. So, we come back to your choice. You come with me, or you and your friends die." He growled. He must have completely gone over the edge to want so many innocent people dead. Just then, they heard a car coming down the road. It was Rick and the others. Carol wondered why they came back, but she was glad they did. Maybe they could finally settle this.

* * *

Daryl was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the side of the window. There had been a huge herd of walkers blocking their way to the town. The herd was no worry though, as it was far enough away from the prison. He noticed Carol as the fence, and the he noticed who she was talking to. Rick quickly parked the car and Daryl hurried out of the car. "The fuck you think you're doin' here?" Daryl shouted, raising his crossbow in the mans face. This time, he wasn't getting away. He was going to die, today.

The Governor turned around and just smirked. "I was just going to take her home with me. She's quite the lovely woman."

"Why do you want her so bad?" Daryl kept his crossbow on The Governor. His blood was boiling right now.

"I think she'd make a lovely companion. Someone to share the rest of our days with." Carol almost gagged as she listened to him talk. Her and him? Hell could freeze over, thaw, freeze over again, and thaw and she would still never think of such a thing.

"That's it you sick fuck!" Daryl dropped his crossbow and decided to do this the old fashioned way. He tackled him and started beating the shit out of him. The best part was, no one stopped him. No one tried to pull him off, no one yelled at him, they just let him. Daryl's knuckles were hurting a lot, but he didn't care, he would pound his skull in. Finally, he got up off of him. He was on the ground, choking up blood. He didn't even look like The Governor anymore. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and shot a bolt right through his head. "Prick." He spat, and looked back at Carol. Her eyes were wide, but there was no anger or fear on her face.

"What about the others in Woodbury? They'll be looking for their leader. There is one guy there who could be of use to us." Andrea spoke up finally. By now, everyone was inside the fence. The walkers finally had their meal to chew on for a while.

"Who? His bitch?" Daryl asked, wiping off his bloody knuckles with a rag.

"Milton. He's not bad. He helped me help Carol escape." Andrea looked at Daryl. Milton was an alright guy, smart, he was good.

"Yeah, I can see that went over well." Daryl muttered. Andrea was getting pissed off. She was back now, why couldn't he let it go.

"Atleast I helped her and didn't leave her for The Governor to find. I actually tried to save her, but you just let him take her, didn't even care to look for her. Or Judith. You didn't do anything. I did." Andrea finished her little rant. She knew she was probably going to die now, but she only spoke the truth.

Daryl glared at Andrea, and was ready to charge her. He started towards her, but Carol grabbed his arm. "She's right. About helping me I mean. It isn't her fault Daryl. She honestly thought I was with her. Besides, Im back now, so it doesn't matter." She spoke softly. Daryl just glared in her direction, and then walked off into the prison. Carol sighed. When Daryl was angry, he usually stayed angry for a while. She would talk to him later, right now she had watch duty.

_**A/N: Shorter chapter, sorry about that. It's late, I couldn't think very well haha! Anyway, R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken**

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just Saturday I spent the day painting Carol (Which Melissa McBride herself saw :D) and then Sunday was TWD finale. I was going to write after the finale, but I was too emotionally scarred from Andrea's death. I loved Andrea. Now I'm sad. Anyway, have some Caryl to numb the pain of Andrea's death!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"You guys be safe over there, okay?" Carol said as Rick, Andrea, and Michonne walked to the car. Andrea had given a persuasive argument that Milton would be of good use. Rick originally wanted Daryl to go, but he decided to stay behind and look after the prison. He was mainly still upset with Andrea. That was Carol's next task, to talk to him.

"Don't worry Carol, we'll be fine." Andrea smiled and gave Carol a quick hug before getting in the car. She watched as they drove off towards Woodbury. She said a silent prayer, and hoped they'd make it back with Milton safe and unharmed. Carol closed the prison gate and then headed back to the cell block.

Carol smiled to Beth as she walked by with Judith. Beth always took such great care of the baby, and Carol had yet to thank her for that. She decided she would do that after she talked to Daryl. She looked up towards his perch and saw him sitting on the steps. She quickly made her way over to him.

Daryl glanced up as he saw Carol standing at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't say anything as she sat down beside him.

"They left." Carol started off the conversation.

"Figured." Daryl muttered and continued to avoid her eyes. Of course he felt like a jackass for getting mad at her, just because she was defending Andrea. He just hoped she wasn't too mad at him.

Carol sighed and just looked at him. He still seemed a little angry, but it had definately died down from earlier. "I want to thank you."

Daryl finally looked her in the eyes. "What for?"

"For coming back when you did. The Governor probably would've either killed me, or I would've gone with him to protect you. I'd rather have me suffer and you guys be safe, than the other way around." Carol explained.

"Was nothin'. Wanted to kill that prick for a long time. After what he did to Glenn and Maggie, I wanted him dead. After what he did to Merle, leavin' him to turn like that, I wanted to be the one to kill him. Then what he did to you, I knew I wanted him dead right away." Daryl growled at the thought of him.

Carol gave him and small smile and took his hand in hers. "It wasn't nothing to me. You saved me, again, for possibly the hundredth time." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "So thank you."

Daryl gave her a small smile as she stood up. They looked at each other for another moment before she headed back down the steps.

Carol ran to open the gate along with Daryl. It was very late, and Rick had finally returned from Woodbury. After they closed the gate, Carol hurried over to the car to greet their new arrival.

Rick stepped out of the car, followed by Michonne. They didn't say anything as Andrea stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as Carol saw her, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked.

"He didn't make it..." Andrea sighed, fighting back the tears. "He was bit. I had to..." Andrea couldn't get out the rest out as the tears finally started running down her face.

"Oh no..." Carol pulled Andrea into a hug. Though she didn't exactly know Milton, she knew he was a good man. He tried to help her escape from Woodbury and get her back to the prison. "I'm so sorry Andrea." She whispered as Andrea cried on her shoulder. She was aware that Andrea was close with Milton, as he had also helped Andrea escape from Woodbury a while back.

Andrea let go of Carol and wiped the tears away. "Thank you Carol." She gave her a sad smile. Carol nodded, and the two of them headed back to the cell block.

Carol was the first thing on his mind. He woke up to screaming, and immediately went to Carol's cell. 'Please be there' he thought. He peered into her cell to find she was not there. Daryl's heart started to race. Where was she? The scream sounded like it was coming from the tombs, as they called it. He grabbed his crossbow and raced down the steps towards the tombs.

The silence down there was unbearable. He flicked on his flashlight once he started down the hallway. He hoped this was a sign that no one was down here, and that he had just imagined the scream. But that still didn't explain why Carol wasn't in her cell. If she was down here, than what for? He paused as he heard what sounded like crying. He listened closely, trying to determine which way it was coming from. He headed down a hallway, and found the source of the crying. There was a walker dead on the ground, and Carol had her back against the wall, tears streaming down her face. "Carol, the hell you doin' down here?" He asked and knelt down beside her. She didn't respond, but only looked up at him with very sad eyes. She looked scared and worried. "Carol? What's wrong..."

The tears started to pour down her face once again as he spoke. He just wanted to know what was wrong. "Carol please..." Daryl reached a hand out to her, but she quickly slapped it away.

"Don't." She whispered. Daryl was very confused. "Just go away."

"Carol, c'mon, just tell me what's wrong." Daryl pleaded.

Carol closed her eyes, and moved her arm away from her side. Her hand was covered in blood. There was a tear in her shirt, and a large amount of flesh was missing. Daryl lost the ability to speak as he stared at the bite.

"I told you... To leave me be, Daryl. You don't need to see..." Carol stopped speaking. Daryl looked up at her, tears threatening to escape.

"Carol? Look at me..." He spoke quietly. When she didn't respond, he crawled closer to her. There was no breath coming out of her. Daryl backed up against the wall opposite to her. Not now. This wasn't supposed to happen. She just got back from that godforsaken place, only to be gone again? "No..." Was all he could say as the tears started to fall. This was a lot worse than when he found Merle. He sat there against the wall, his face in his hands, as he cried.

Daryl looked up as he heard breathing. He wiped away his tears so he could see clearly. He noticed her eyes start to flutter open, but when he looked into her eyes, there was no sign of life. They were a dull and faded blue. This couldn't be happening. She slowly started to move, and when she spotted him, she lunged at him. Daryl quickly moved out of the way and took out his knife. When she lunged at him again, he pinned her down. "I'm sorry Carol..." He whispered and plunged the knife into her skull. Everything had been taken away from him. Sophia, Merle, and now Carol? He was so angry at the world, that he continuously shoved the blade into her skull, until her head was completely smashed in. He fell backwards, dropping the knife beside him. Why was it always him? Why did he have to lose the ones he loved? Why was life so unfair? Why was everything so precious to him always destroyed and broken.

_**A/N: That was emotional to write. "Jee great way to cheer us up with Caryl there McBrideReedusLover! Nice job!" Sorry about that. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	7. Chapter 7-End

**Broken**

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Come on guys! You can't honestly think I'd kill Carol! You should know me by now! Never would I kill her! Only in dream form ;) Anyway, this will be the last chapter of Broken, as I have a great idea for a new AU fic, which I'd love for you to read that as well! You don't have to, but you know, you can hehe! Thank you for the kind reviews and all that! Enjoy the end of Broken!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol please..." Carol opened her eyes when she heard someone call out her name. It sounded like Daryl. She looked toward the cell door to see if he was there, but he wasn't. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Careful not to wake the others, she headed for Daryl's perch. She saw him turning in his sleep. She quickly made her way up the steps to Daryl. "No..." She heard him say. He was dreaming. She knelt down beside him, and watched him for a moment before she tried to wake him.

"Daryl." She called softly. He didn't respond, and she could see tears starting to run down his face and onto the cold cement floor. "Daryl." She said a little louder, and touched his shoulder. Still, nothing. "Daryl wake up." She shook him slightly. Carol almost had a heart attack when he shot upwards. He was breathing heavily and looking all around, obviously scared. "Daryl, it's okay, it's me." She placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small smile when he turned to look at her.

"C-Carol?" He asked, his heart still racing. Was it just a nightmare? It seemed so real.

"Yes, it's me. It's alright, you were just dreaming." Carol scooted closer to him.

"You ain't bit... right?" He couldn't shake the image of the bloody bite wound on her side. He couldn't shake the image of her as a walker, and he couldn't shake the image of his knife plunging into her forehead, ending it all.

"Bit? No... No I'm fine." Carol had figured out what his nightmare was about, and it broke her heart that he had been so scared and worried over it.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol and brought her close. He just needed to hold her for a while.

Carol was a little startled as he pulled her toward him, but soon relaxed. It felt good to be in his strong arms. The longer he held her, the more she wanted to stay there instead of going back to her cell. Daryl laid back down on the makeshift bed, and brought her down with him. She gave him a sweet smile, and he smirked at her. Carol raised a brow when she saw him smirk. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothin'." Daryl continued to smirk.

"Daryl, what is it?" Carol pretended to whine. That earned a laugh from him. She wanted to know why he kept staring at her like that. It wasn't until he kissed her that she realized what he was thinking.

* * *

"So nice of you to join us." Andrea laughed as Carol and Daryl entered the room.

"Ah shut up." Daryl growled as he took the bowl Beth handed to him. He sat down at one of the tables, and Carol followed him.

"Next time, you might want to go to the guard tower." Andrea suggest, a huge grin on her face. She burst out into laughter again as Carol looked away, clearly embarressed.

"Alright, we shouldn't pester them." Rick walked into the room and looked at Andrea. "It's not their fault. They were probably too caught up in the moment to think about where they were." Rick and Andrea both started to snicker. They were having too much fun with this.

"You know Carol, for a small woman, you sure are loud." Andrea and Rick started laughing as Carol's face turned more red than it already was.

"Like we haven't heard you 'n Lori goin' at it before." Daryl snapped back at them. That got Rick to shut up, but it just made Andrea laugh harder. She was in tears from laughing. "Or you 'n Shane!" He added, and then she shut up too. This time, it was Carol's turn to laugh. "Assholes." He growled and threw his bowl in the sink before walking away.

Carol tried to calm herself. "It serves you right." She pointed to Rick and Andrea before following Daryl out of the room.

"Don't tell me you're going to the guard tower!" Andrea called after them.

"Shut up!" She heard Daryl shout, and they started their laughing fit all over again.

* * *

"No way!" Daryl growled at Andrea. She had just finished explaining to them that they should go pick up the people from Woodbury and bring them here. "Y'know how many more mouths that is to feed? Hell we're barely survivin' on our own!"

"But they are good people Daryl! They'd be good for us, they could defend the prison with us. We'd be almost unstoppable!" Andrea argued.

"You don't know that. We killed their precious Governor, how do you know they ain't gonna kill us and take over the prison?" Daryl glared at her.

"I highly doubt that. The Governor wasn't good to them in the end. They'll be good for us." Andrea pleaded, and looked to Rick. She knew that what he says goes.

"Fine." Rick sighed. He could see the anger and reluctance in Daryl's eyes.

"Fine?" Daryl asked. "You mean you're actually gonna put us in danger, make us sleep with one eye open again?" Daryl didn't want more people here. It was more dangerous, sure, they'd have more defenses, but what was the use in all that in the long run? They'd eventually run out of food, and they sure as hell wouldn't find a whole lot of food in the future. In the present, it seems like an alright idea, but down the road, it would spell disaster. Plus, he had Carol to protect, she was already too thin, and with less food to go around, that wouldn't go well either.

"They could be of use to us Daryl. We're going." Rick spoke, and headed inside the prison to tell the others of their plan.

Daryl muttered to himself when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Carol. "You know, it could be good for us Daryl." She spoke softly. The amount of anger he had died down when he heard her angelic voice. "You just have to have a little faith." She gave him a small smile.

"And look at it this way, there will be more noise with all those people here, and we'd be less likely to hear you!" Andrea couldn't help herself.

"Do you want a fuckin' bolt through your skull? Cause I'll gladly do it!" Daryl snapped. She shut her mouth and quickly walked away.

* * *

Carol opened the gate as she heard Daryl's motorcycle down the road. He, Rick, Andrea and Michonne had gone to retrieve the Woodbury people. As the bus was parked, Carol closed the gate and hurried over to Daryl. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Fine I guess. A lot less people than I thought, guess that herd got to 'em." Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulders.

"Well, we'll make the ones who survived feel welcome." She smiled. She looked over at the bus and saw two familiar faces. "Is that..."

"Tyreese, yeah. He and his sister were on guard there, almost shot 'em. But then once Rick said why we were there, they wanted to come with us. They seem like good people." Daryl concluded. He wrapped his arm around Carol, just in case. He wanted people to know she was taken, and that they wouldn't get any ideas. He smiled when she kissed his cheek, and together, they walked into the prison with their new family. What would happen in the future, they didn't know. All that mattered was there once broken family had now been repaired. Rick was a good leader, they had Andrea back, and most importantly, he and Carol finally admitted their feelings. Their life had been slowly repaired, but all the pain and suffering, was definately worth it.

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading this fanfic! I love you all! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
